


Broadway 99

by Emily_on_stage



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_on_stage/pseuds/Emily_on_stage
Summary: The Brooklyn 99/ Wicked crossover nobody EVER asked for but I fell in love with the idea of the 99 being in Wicked and my exams are over so this spawned from an overactive imagination and some free time. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Rosa Diaz didn’t get nervous. She used to, before drama school, but midway through first year she saw what nerves did to people and decided that she would no longer get nervous. Prior to this decision, she had been somewhat under the radar at NYU, but after the epiphany that nerves were beneath her, Rosa garnered herself a reputation as an utterly fearless actress with no barriers whatsoever; the only criticism she ever received was that sometimes her performance lacked a little warmth (Rosa decided warmth was for dum-dums). Fresh out of drama school she walked into the broadway cast of RENT, her Maureen was legendary, even rumoured to be superior to Idina Menzel herself. Her career was set up, TV interviews and press conferences had made her Broadway’s resident badass while her raw talent put her alongside Broadway Royalty.  
Then one day she disappeared.  
Her social media deactivated, theatre contract cut off and her agent begging for change outside Central Park- like everything Rosa did, her exit was dramatic. But, like anything anybody does, people forgot about it eventually; Broadway found a replacement badass and the crown of Diaz was stowed away in the cupboard under the stairs. Five years on finds us in the foyer of the Gershwin theatre, a familiar, scowling,  
Black-clad figure running scales in the bathroom.  
Rosa Diaz was back.

Amy Santiago, on the other hand, very much did get nervous, cripplingly so; alongside the 39 titles she won in her official high school yearbook, she was also unofficially voted as “Most likely to have a nervous breakdown before the age of 25” by the student body. And the teachers poll.  
So it was a complete surprise to everybody when they found out she’d been a child actress since the age of 5- although the main source of surprise was how in hell she’d kept it quiet for 13 years (Amy’s nervous ramblings were legendary). Once her secret was revealed in her valedictorian speech at graduation, everybody finally understood why she’d never applied for Harvard or Yale- the Tisch scholarship lying on her desk was worth a million places at any Ivy League school. It was at drama school that Amy learnt to channel her nervous energy into her work- that’s not to say that she wasn’t petrified before every single performance, she absolutely was. But now, she only threw up before opening night rather than every performance and the “cool dude” attitude she adopted under any kind of pressure was reserved only for really big auditions, such as this one. In the bathroom of the Gershwin theatre, Amy Santiago emerged from the bathroom stall (she only puked a little bit) and swaggered over to the black clad woman running scales under her breath.  
“Yo, babe, those scales sound sick!”  
Rosa turned around cautiously, forehead creased in confusion, but before she could speak Amy’s face dropped into sheer awe  
“Oh my god you’re Rosa Diaz!”

Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So, you know the part where Rosa didn’t get nervous?  
Well, turns out 5 years out of the industry will change that and the wide eyed young actress emerging from a cubicle behind her was all it took for Rosa to bolt from the bathroom, leaving her Starbucks cup by the sink. Amy stared after her, jaw hanging limply at the retreating back of her idol. Though there wasn’t a huge age difference between the two women, Rosa’s reputation preceded her and Amy had been an avid fan since her freshman year of college, she even stage doored one of Rosa’s performances of RENT, brandishing a programme with such vigour that she’d nearly poked Rosa’s eyes out. (She very much hoped Rosa did not remember that particular event). The last person Amy had expected to see at this audition was Rosa Diaz; nobody expected to see Rosa Diaz at an audition, or to see her at all for that matter- she had disappeared so completely that some fans held funerals, fearing that she had died mysteriously and the government was trying to cover it up... Rosa had some very devoted fans.  
The part Amy was most concerned about, however, was the cup full of chamomile tea, abandoned on the side; chamomile was renowned for its anxiety reduction, of course Amy knew that, and she didn’t doubt that Rosa was drinking it for that very reason. Checking her watch, she had 20 minutes before her audition was due to begin. If she was really scandalous and slipped her fifth daily warm up, she would have enough time to return Rosa’s tea and be back in time for her audition, assuming she was still in the vicinity. It didn’t take much weighing up before Amy marched out of the bathroom after Rosa.  
She then marched back in and picked up the tea from the sink.  
Before marching back out of the bathroom and into the waiting room. A quick scan of the waiting room made Amy wish she had not performed said scan; there were some huge names in there. Wicked was having a complete cast change so the auditionees varied from huge names like Gina Linetti and Terry Jeffords, to actors whom Amy only recognised because she memorised the ensemble from every show she saw: Jake Peralta, Charles Boyle and, if she was not mistaken Madeline Wuntch (whom Amy had been sure was dead). The knot forming in Amy’s stomach only loosened as the heat from the tea began to scald her hand and she remembered why she had left the bathroom in the first place. Trying to embody Rosa, Amy ran through a list of places she might go to escape, hitting dead end after dead end she stood, frozen, in the middle of the waiting room,  
“Diaz went outside,” Gina’s voice rang out, crass and cocky as ever  
“How did you know I was looking for her?” Amy asked, more to herself than to Gina because, let’s remember, this was Gina freakin’ Linetti.  
“Because I’m psychic, clearly,”  
Amy raised her eyebrows scathingly,  
“And because her name is on the cup you’re holding and you look like a lost puppy... but mostly because I’m psychic,”  
Amy shook off her confusion and quickly left the waiting room, taking care not to run because she didn’t want to look desperate, but also taking care not to walk to slowly because she didn’t want to look like she didn’t care. Moving at this painstakingly average pace, she saw Rosa, leant against the building, toying with the studs on her leather jacket.  
The moment Rosa saw Amy approaching, she dropped her hands to her side, staring forward as if she could pretend that Amy had not seen her clear display of nerves. Silence swelled between them as Amy tried to summon up the courage to speak while Rosa hoped that Amy would get the hint to leave; she did not.  
“What do you want?” Rosa harshly broke the silence and Amy jumped at the sudden noise,  
“Well, I- you left your tea in the bathroom and I thought, y’know, it’s chamomile and that’s good for anxiety so, if you were drinking it, you might need it to help with anxiety before an audition because, y’know, auditions are scary and-“  
“Sounds like you need the tea more than I do,”  
Amy wasn’t sure if Rosa was joking or not, but didn’t want to risk it in case she was,  
“I’ll leave it on the ledge over here, I gotta get going-“  
“I meant it, you can have the tea,”  
Amy paused, frowning slightly before she slowly raised the cup to her lips, as if scared that the older actress would suddenly reach over and tip it over her hair. When this didn’t happen, Amy’s shoulders sagged in relief and she smiled as the warm liquid soothed her throat.  
“What time are you in?”  
Amy jumped, nearly spilling the tea  
“Who me?”  
“No, that rock over there, yes you,” Rosa’s eye roll was almost audible in her sarcasm,  
“I’m in at 12:27,”  
Amy said, her voice wobbling slightly as she checked her watch to see that it was 12:22 now,  
“Dope, me too,”  
“Huh”  
“Dude I’m not going for Glinda- all that glittery bubble crap, not my scene. The auditions for Elphaba and Glinda are paired, so they can see how you work with each other; it’s easier for them to hire a pair of people they know will bounce off each other than to hire two individuals who might end up at each other’s throats,”  
Amy could only nod in response, her anxiety levels had just skyrocketed; singing with THE Rosa Diaz. How in hell was she supposed to keep with the woman who had invented the riff in Seasons of Love? Amy’s internal monologue was interrupted by said woman as she opened the door for her, waving her through,  
“Come on Tea Girl, lets go smash this audition!”


End file.
